


Captain

by LarissaFae



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: AU where Ersa is alive because NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO CHECK FOR A DAMN PULSE and also oblivious-to-being-a-good-diplomat-Erend is my otp.this is for and partially inspired by alpacas because who is my cohort in thinking up sad trash aus hint it is my bff alpacas





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacas/gifts).



“Don’t worry - if he tries for the palace, he’s finished.”

Aloy hoped that Erend’s bravado was well-placed as she followed the faint trail of blaze. Of course Dervahl would go through the sewage system. She was going to stink for days. She’d taken out the two guards when there was movement, a faint slosh of water, behind her. She spun and drew her bow and the brown-haired, armored woman standing behind her, sword drawn. She was familiar. “Who are you?”

She got a disgusted look. “I’m Ersa. Who the hell are _you?”_

Aloy drew back a little, lowering her bow just slightly. “I’m Aloy. You’re dead.”

“Do I _look_ dead to you?” the woman snapped. “Erend can’t check for a damn pulse to save his life. What’s going on? Where’s Dervahl? I need to kill him.”

“Get in line.” Aloy jerked her chin toward the stairs. “Sneaking in to kill Avad and blow up Meridian - Erend and I took care of the bomb.”

That brought a round of soft swearing. “Damn that stupid idiot, he can’t stay out of trouble to save his life. Well, come on, then.” Ersa clearly didn’t consider her a threat as she strode forward, limping and steadying herself with a hand on the wall. “He’ll have that damn sound machine.” Aloy followed her - if she wasn’t Ersa, she was still clearly a commander. They crept out of the sewers and her grip on her sword tightened at the sight of Avad and his guards writhing on the ground. She gestured for the sound mufflers that Aloy still had on. “Hand ‘em over. I’ll save that idiot pretty-boy, you go for Dervahl. Keep him distracted and I’ll take out his men, but save the killing blow for me.”

“Idiot pretty-boy?”

Ersa rolled her eyes. “Avad. I swear, he gets into these situations just so I can rescue him.”

Something tugged at Aloy’s mind. “So, those rumors …”

“Completely true - I’m climbing him like a Tallneck, riding him like I stole him.” She flashed Aloy an exasperated smile. “He isn’t going to let me out of his sight ever again once he sees that I’m alive, so might as well not hide it anymore. Erend’s going to freak out. Go!”

“Ok, then …” Aloy slid back and headed to the throne.

Dervahl turned around once she walked into sight. “What’s this?” Then he smiled, and she didn’t like it. _“Oh. You_ must be the Nora who bushwacked my camp.”

“And disabled your bomb.” Keep him talking. Buy Ersa time.

He was snide, full of confidence. _“Did_ you now? Well, bomb _or_ no bomb, I’m gonna splatter that throne with blood - first _yours,_ and then _Avad’s.”_ She had the urge to correct him on the pronunciation of Avad’s name, but he was picking up his gun and someone was talking about intruders behind her. That would probably be Ersa. He fired at her and rather than arrows or bullets, it was a sonic blast, and Aloy went flying forward as she turned to dodge. “Why does Avad always send his _ladies_ to do the fighting?”

“Because he’s ninety pounds?” Ersa panted from a concealed spot. Aloy tumbled the other direction and put up with Dervahl’s snide commentary. If it bought the Captain time, she could listen.

Aloy should have known better once she had Dervahl on the ground. But no, her life could never be that easy. “It’s not over yet, Nora,” he spat. “Any good Oseram tinker will tell you - always have a third plan.”

He reached to his side and pulled out a machine lure. Aloy started forward and then stopped. He couldn’t have smuggled any into the city. That left … She looked around and up as the cries of Glinthawks filled the air and three came swinging out of the clouds. She ran to the right of the throne and Ersa was standing out of sight, a dead body at her feet, snarling as she held herself up but the metal gate.

“Can you use a sword?”

Aloy looked pointedly at the bow in her hand. “Uh, no? But I _am_ pretty good with a bow. Clearly.”

She got a dirty look. “You take them down, I’ll take them out.”

She was swaying. Aloy frowned. “Are you sure? You’re hurt, and I can take them on ---”

Ersa swung her sword to point it at Aloy. “Look, girl, I’m running on two things right now - adrenaline and hatred. So you get out there, drop those flying bastards, and I’ll take them out. Is that clear?”

“Fine, fine. Good luck.” She ran into the open and took aim at the first Glinthawk, fire arrow streaking through the air and hitting its target. “First one down!” she called. She dodged an ice blast and tracked the second one. It took two arrows, but she continued her assault and covered Ersa as she delivered the killing blows to each one. Dervahl didn’t seem to notice her, which was just as good. He kept up his crazed taunting and as the last machine sputtered, Erend ran up, furious.

“As much as I wish Ersa was here to kill you,” he snarled, “I don’t mind doing it for her.”

“Oh, well, now that you mention it.” Not even death could keep her from being sarcastic, it seemed. Aloy approved.

“Go ahead!” Dervahl challenged him. “I’m not afraid - except knowing you, Erend, you’ll screw it up!”

“Oh, for the … Out of my way!” Ersa pushed past her brother and raised her sword as Dervahl’s eyes widened in shock and Erend gasped out her name.

“Ersa?!”

She lowered her sword with a groan and a roll of her eyes. “He never lets me have any fun,” she muttered as Avad ran up, taking her by the shoulders, eyes wide with disbelief. “Hey, sweetie. Check for a damn pulse, next - _hey! Put me down!”_

He’d swung her up in his arms and was holding her tightly to him, head buried in the crook of her neck. “You’re alive,” he whispered.

She swatted at him. “No, really? I hadn’t noticed. Put me down.”

“Am I the only one watching Dervahl?” Aloy asked. Avad was now holding Ersa’s face in his hands and kissing her over and over.

“Way to keep a lid on things, Avad,” Ersa mumbled through his kisses. “Stop, come on. I have to kill this ass.”

“You’re weak,” Dervahl panted. “You’re weak, Ersa. I should have killed you myself. I’m not afraid of you, woman.”

“Yeah, probably. _Avad, please.”_ She turned in his grasp and raised her sword, but Erend stepped forward.

“No.”

“What?”

He glared down at Dervahl. “No. I know what you _are_ afraid of - going back to Mainspring in chains. Every Clan in the Claim wants you dead - and they know how to make it hurt. They’ll even bid for the privilege.”

“It’s just like you to get someone else to do your killing! You and your whore of a sister.”

“I’m a whore?” Ersa looked back at Avad. “You owe me _so much_ money.”

“Shut up,” Erend ordered him. “You’re at the Sun-King’s mercy now.” He raised his warhammer and slammed the butt into Dervahl’s face. The man fell back, unconscious, and Erend looked at Avad and Ersa, Avad’s arms protectively around her chest and waist and she leaned back against him for support. Avad nodded, and the two Vanguardsmen with him started to drag Dervahl off.

“But I wanted to kill him,” was Ersa’s faint complaint. “Also, Erend, I swear, if you don’t start checking for pulses …” Avad let go enough to start turning her toward him, but her knees almost buckled and he and Erend both grabbed for her. “Had to crawl my way out of a damn tomb with damn dead bodies in it … let me go, you idiots, I’m fine …”

“Ersa, you’re hurt,” Erend started.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice. You, girl.” She waved vaguely in Aloy’s direction. “I like you. What was your name?”

“Aloy.”

“Aloy. Aloy.” She nodded. “It was a pleasure fighting at your side. Want to join the Vanguard?” She tried to slap her brother and lover away as they guided her across from the throne to the pavilion. “Leave me alone. I’m fine. What do you say?”

Aloy laughed a little. “I say I think you ought to lie down.”

Ersa, clearly on the verge of passing out, just waved her hand. “Pfft, I’m fine. I just …” Her eyes crossed and she swayed. Avad picked her up. “I said don’t carry me,” she mumbled. “You’re an idiot.”

He kissed her forehead with a smile. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

She tried to glare at him, then lay her head on his shoulder. “Alright, just this once. Payment for me saving your damsel ass for the eight millionth time.”

That made Avad laugh a little as he set her on a chaise. “Thank you. Go get a healer,” he told another guard.

“These will help,” Aloy said as she dug for some herbs and knelt down, handing them to Avad. “At least a little.”

“Naw, I’m fine.” Ersa tried to stand before sitting again heavily. “Yeah, I’ll just … I’ll just sit a moment. Just a moment. Got work to do …” Erend and Avad knelt on either side of her as she lay back, each one holding one of her hands.

“I can’t believe you’re alive,” Erend choked out. Avad was dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth.

“Because you can’t check for a damn pulse. I can …” Ersa tried to sit up again but the adrenaline had worn off and she lay back once more. Erend fussed over the pillows behind her. “... Alright. I deserve this. I had to save everyone and you can’t check for a pulse. This is my due.”

“Right, I didn’t help at all.”

Aloy was ignored as Ersa smiled up at Erend, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I’m proud of you, little brother. You’re ten times the man that Dervahl is, and an amazing Captain. _I swear by the Forge, Avad, stop kissing my hand._ I haven’t bathed in days - that’s disgusting. Why are men idiots …”

“I love you, too,” Avad murmured as Ersa smiled up at him. Then he looked up at Erend, who was staring at them. “Ah …”

Erend coughed. “So … the rumors were true, then?”

“Clearly,” Ersa mumbled.

Avad nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re in love with her?”

“Yes.”

He sounded like a wounded animal. “You didn’t tell me, Ersa.”

“I’ma ride you so hard when I feel better,” she murmured. Erend’s cheeks heated immediately as Avad covered his face with one hand. “Not sorry. Not sorry at all.”

“We didn’t tell anyone,” he answered for her. “Dervahl found out by accident.”

“‘Vad’s a screamer …”

Erend snorted. “And I was too much of a drunk to trust.”

Avad opened his mouth, but Ersa beat him to it. “Yeah. Stop that.”

Erend nodded and thought for a moment. From the look on Avad’s face, he was clearly concerned that the other man would punch him. “So … you’re happy with him?”

The healer had come up, and Avad reluctantly let her hand go. “Yeah, I am.”

Erend scooted back a little and nodded. “Well, if you’re happy … and I can’t really punch the king …”

“Naw. He’d cry.”

“Probably,” Avad admitted.

They were silent as the healer worked, and once he declared that Ersa would live but needed to be on bed rest for at least a month, with Ersa sleepily trying to protest, Erend stroked his chin. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to convince our tribes that a political marriage would be a good idea.”

Avad’s head snapped up. “What?”

Erend shrugged. “Don’t tell me you never thought about it. Ersa’s from a decent clan, she’s made a good name for herself, she could probably lead the Oseram if we were into that whole ‘united tribe’ thing … I mean, it could work in a year or two, maybe.” Then he shrugged. “If you two wanted to officially shack up and all.”

Avad clearly hadn’t thought about that angle at all. “That is … a very good idea. Thank you, Erend.”

He got an embarrassed shrug as Erend rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, anything to make Ersa happy, even if it _is_ with a Carja pretty-boy.”

Aloy just shrugged and sighed. “Well, while you do that, Helis is coming with an army of ancient machines from the west, with a … a mind. God, demon, machine. Whatever you want to call it. It’s called Hades, and it doesn’t want Meridian at all. It wants the Spire. And if it gets here, it will send out a call, waking more ancient machines. More than we could ever defeat. All will be lost.”

Avad was frowning, looking up at her as he continued to hold Ersa’s hand. “I’m trying to understand … but - my responsibility lies with Meridian.”

“Sure,” Ersa mumbled, “let the world end. Sounds good. Just reinforce the western ridge. Erend, take the Vanguard and defend the Spire.” She paused, exhausted, eyes closed. Avad kissed her hand again and nodded as Erend kissed her forehead and hurried off. “Gross. Stop kissing me.”

“It will take time time to prepare our defences,” Avad told Aloy. “Please, tell me what you know of our enemies - everything.”

“Get me numbers and weaknesses,” Ersa whispered. “I can at least draw up a battle plan. And Avad ...” He looked down at her and squeezed her hand. “Put some damn armor on for the battle. This won’t be a walk in the gardens.”


End file.
